


我们应该像普通人一样接吻

by FluffyPenguin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Skinny Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPenguin/pseuds/FluffyPenguin
Summary: theappleppielifestyle wrote this wonderful story and my friend decided for me that I need to translate this so more people can appreciate it. :)I had a lot of fun translating it.Original work at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865561theappleppielifestyle写了这篇好文，我的朋友替我决定了我应该把它翻译出来给更多的人欣赏。我还是挺享受翻译过程的.





	我们应该像普通人一样接吻

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we should just kiss like real people do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865561) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> theappleppielifestyle wrote this wonderful story and my friend decided for me that I need to translate this so more people can appreciate it. :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun translating it.
> 
> Original work at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865561
> 
> theappleppielifestyle写了这篇好文，我的朋友替我决定了我应该把它翻译出来给更多的人欣赏。
> 
> 我还是挺享受翻译过程的.

史蒂夫的注意力完全在吧台后面的电视上，没看到有个穿连帽衫的人坐到了巴基旁边。

他在周五闹哄哄的酒吧里听不清楚，电视质量也不是特别好，在电子杂音中他大概能听出托尼·斯塔克又推出一系列绿色能源产品，有些企业对此大为光火。

“ _史蒂夫_ 。”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫说道，仍然盯着屏幕。画面上，托尼·斯塔克从舞台上走过，人群热烈欢呼。史蒂夫正打算转向巴基，好好回应他，但是托尼的面部特写出现了，史蒂夫的注意力再次被吸引。

“ _ _史蒂夫。__ ”

在史蒂夫发出更响的嗯哼声后，巴基捣了他的肋骨。

史蒂夫打开他的手，“见鬼，这是干嘛？”

在他另一边，萨姆冲自己的啤酒哼了一声。他在史蒂夫脑袋上方和巴基交换了一个眼色。这并不难，鉴于史蒂夫大多数时候只到他们肩膀的高度。

“只是看看你有没有留心。”萨姆对他说道，“现在你可以继续盯着电视上的斯塔克流口水了。”

巴基身旁的那个人抽动了一下。那是个不起眼的动作，他的手指捏紧了吧台侍者刚给他的那杯威士忌。

史蒂夫喝了一大口啤酒，“我才没有流口水。”

“哦，抱歉，”萨姆点点头，他纠正自己，“是投入地注视。”

“哈，哈。”史蒂夫说道，但是被巴基的大笑打断了。虽然有些恼火，史蒂夫还是转头看见了巴基的笑容。

从军队回来之后，巴基的笑声变得非常稀少，但今晚对他来说显然很愉快。

抱着尝试的心态，史蒂夫摇晃身子撞了他的肩膀，巴基漫不经心地做出同样回应，完全出于肌肉记忆。

“你应该看看他几杯啤酒下肚之后是什么德行。”巴基对萨姆说道。然后他开始捏着嗓子说话，让史蒂夫畏缩了一下，“哦，巴基，他真的好 _ _英俊__ 。巴基，他真的好 _ _聪明__ 。有时候如果他心情低落就会去油管上看斯塔克关于绿色能源的演讲视频来让自己开心。”

“我只是——为他做的事情感到骄傲。”史蒂夫含着自己啤酒瓶边沿说道。他喝了一小口之后放下了瓶子。他不想证明巴基是对的——他模糊记得自己曾用胳膊揽着巴基的肩膀，含混不清地说着一些听起来很像巴基尖着嗓子模仿史蒂夫时说的话。“他真的取得了好大的成就。”

“现在他就要踏上个人的旅途了。”巴基朝咧着嘴的萨姆夸张地低语。

史蒂夫更加用力地推搡他的肩膀，“你不能否认那非常激励人心！他真的取得了好大……哦， _ _闭嘴__ ！”他在两个人都开始不怀好意地笑起来时说道。

“斯塔克一直在他的自由性爱名单上。”巴基说道。

萨姆扬起眉毛，“自由性爱名单？”

巴基正在喝啤酒，他不得不停下来咽下嘴里的酒，然后和史蒂夫同时回答,“从老友记那一集里面来的。”

“喔，”萨姆干巴巴地说道，“那可真是明确的解释，又不是说那剧拍了整整八季。”

“十季。”巴基纠正。

史蒂夫无视他说道：“就是一张名人的列表，你可以和表上的人睡觉而你的伴侣不能生气。这很蠢。再说我只有找到伴侣才会需要自由性爱名单，我不认为这种事儿会很快发生。”

这话他基本是对着自己的啤酒瓶说的，在酒吧上方耷拉着肩膀，让瓶口模糊他的话语，凉凉的玻璃贴着他的嘴唇。

巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，“大多数人都是白痴，史蒂乎。”

“不准叫我史蒂乎。”

“史蒂乎，”巴基继续说道，无视了史蒂夫踢他的脚脖子，“总有一天你会找到一个好好爱你的人，并且能接受你对托尼·斯塔克的痴迷。”

“这不是痴迷。我——他是——”史蒂夫开始撕酒瓶上的标签，用指甲扯碎。

“是啊，”巴基说道，“如果只是痴迷，你就不会拒绝观看他网上的性爱视频了。”

“ ** **那些视频发布没有经过他本人的许可！**** ”史蒂夫说道，用的是把这事解释了太多遍的语气。

“所以呢？你又不认识他。”

“ ** **许可**** 。”

“别再踢我了。”

“别再说这么猥琐的话。”史蒂夫反击。有片刻他以为自己太过分了，毁掉了巴基原本完美的夜晚，但是巴基的嘴角抽动着形成一个微笑。

巴基耸耸肩，“好吧，很公平。如果这事发生在我身上，我也会觉得恶心，哪怕看这些视频的人都在大洋彼岸和我从不相识也一样。”

“你不觉得奇怪吗，这酒吧里的人对史蒂夫大吼‘许可’已经习以为常，甚至都没人抬头了。”萨姆说道。

史蒂夫和巴基都笑起来。

“你该看看他几年前什么样，”巴基说道，“他经常到这里来，挑战那些缠着女士不放的人。 _ _一天到晚__ 挨揍。”

萨姆哼了一声，“咱们不就是这么认识的吗？”

“什么？”

“我给你缝针的时候，你说有个家伙纠缠一个姑娘不放。”

“哦，不，那是一次抗议活动。”

“你真的别再老挨揍了，孩子。”巴基说道。

史蒂夫张开嘴想告诉巴基他已经八个月没有挨揍算是破纪录了（还有别再管史蒂夫叫“孩子”，巴基很清楚他只比史蒂夫大三个月），但是电视上托尼·斯塔克穿着无袖衫和牛仔裤走在街上的画面吸引了他的视线。

巴基注意到了史蒂夫在看什么，再次笑起来，“ _ _不是__ 痴迷， _ _行吧__ 。”

“闭嘴。”史蒂夫说道，仍然盯着屏幕。

“他确实越成熟越有魅力了。”萨姆说道。

巴基回答，“因为养尊处优的生活，我猜。”在史蒂夫推搡他的时候咧着嘴，“史蒂乎，就承认吧，你想要像飓风中的纱门一样啪斯塔克。”

巴基身边，穿连帽衫的人在使劲掩盖笑声。史蒂夫试图无视他，他自己的朋友嘲笑他就已经够糟糕的了，他情愿不要听到陌生人如此。

“他激励人心。”史蒂夫说道。

“史蒂夫。”巴基说道，一副 _ _少跟我扯别的__ 语气。

史蒂夫喝光了自己的啤酒，拒绝开口。

穿连帽衫的人跳下自己的椅子，站了起来。

“史蒂乎。”

史蒂夫继续撕酒瓶标签。

穿连帽衫的人朝巴基走来，然后从他身边绕了过去。

萨姆开口，“呃，”他的语调带着紧张的高音，史蒂夫只在他去年做三明治切到自己手的时候听到过这种声音。

史蒂夫和巴基都无视了他。

巴基用下巴拱着史蒂夫的肩膀，由此判断他们在他喝完手里这瓶之后不该再给他酒了，“史蒂夫，史蒂乎-史蒂夫-史蒂夫。史蒂蒂蒂蒂蒂蒂——”

穿连帽衫的人停在了史蒂夫面前，后者忍无可忍大吼，“ ** **行吧**** ，我想要像飓风中的纱门一样啪他，咱们能换个话题了吗？”

“ ** **呃**** ，”萨姆说道，声音大到让他俩都转头看着他。他睁大了眼睛，富含深意地晃动脑袋，动作越来越刻意，但那两个人就是不懂。

史蒂夫瞪着他，所以他们玩猜字谜游戏的时候才会没人想选萨姆当队友。

有人碰了碰他的肩膀，史蒂夫转过头看到穿连帽衫的人在朝他微笑。史蒂夫张开嘴想要说 _ _您有什么事儿么__ 然后意识到这张脸为何如此熟悉。

“嗨。”托尼·斯塔克说道。

史蒂夫脱口而出脑中的第一个念头，“操。”

“也许等会儿吧。”托尼说道，史蒂夫差点被自己的舌头呛死，“我听到自己的名字出现了好几次，所以觉得该过来打个招呼。”

“哦，”史蒂夫说道。他的嘴巴突然变得无比干燥，“我，你听到了多少？”

“不够多，”托尼说道，“我必须承认，偶尔能偷听到别人说我的好话是不错的调剂。”

五秒钟的沉寂之后史蒂夫才意识到自己这时候应该说点什么，“不客气。”他尝试着开口，并不意外托尼笑了起来。

“该说这话的人是我。你扭转了我这个糟糕的夜晚。”

史蒂夫试着说点除了 _ _很好，你值得拥有不糟糕的夜晚__ 之外的话，然而托尼靠近了，非常近，史蒂夫所有的话语都从喉咙里蒸发了。

“我能回报你吗？”

史蒂夫的喉咙响了一声。老天。

“当然。”他挤出一句。

托尼拉住史蒂夫的手腕，“先生们。”他对萨姆和巴基说道。

萨姆睁大双眼看着史蒂夫，这次带着微笑。史蒂夫试图回以微笑，但他很确定自己看上去是目瞪口呆的样儿。

“好好待他，斯塔克。”巴基说道。史蒂夫想不出在托尼不注意的情况下踢他的办法，于是放弃了。

托尼挤了挤眼睛，“没问题，”他说道，然后用拇指抚摸史蒂夫的手腕，“来吗？”

“不准，巴基。”史蒂夫条件反射地在巴基开口准备说黄色笑话时回答。然后他转向托尼，“带路吧。”

 

—

 

“史蒂乎，对吧。”托尼在他们坐进车里时说道。他的脸一本正经，但是史蒂夫知道他在开玩笑。或者说，他希望他是在开玩笑。

“史蒂夫。”他说道。

“所以我不能喊你史蒂乎？”

__深呼吸。他只不过是一个普通人。一个你从十九岁开始就做春梦的普通对象。__ “我对此不建议。”

 托尼朝他歪歪头，“那就史蒂夫吧。”

“很高兴认识你。”史蒂夫伸出一只手。

片刻之后，托尼握了握，“你已经知道我的名字了。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“你还是没有自我介绍。”

“我不需要自我介绍。”

“这么做是礼貌的。”史蒂夫说道，声音几乎盖不过他脑子乱糟糟的声音，大多数是 ** **你到底在搞什么鬼啊你个傻逼**** 的尖叫。

但托尼只是大笑起来，好像史蒂夫让他感到意外，而且是好的那种，“你很在意礼貌的问题吗？”

“当然。”

“嗯，看吧，我记得听到你的朋友说你总因为帮人说话挨揍。”

史蒂夫再次耸肩，“到某种程度礼貌就不再是最重要的了。如果做正确的事儿就不得不粗鲁，我没有问题。”

托尼歪头看着他，思索着，“你是个怪人，史蒂夫。”他说道，然后他倾身敲了敲他们和驾驶座之间的隔板，隔板降了下去。

“嗨，老板。”司机说道，扫了史蒂夫一眼，“去你家？”

“没错。”

“没问题。”

隔窗重新摇上了，后座突然显得狭小起来。说实话，这后座比史蒂夫这辈子见过的任何车后座都要宽敞，但托尼的存在似乎占据了很多空间。

“嗨，”史蒂夫说道，“我能问问你住哪里吗？我在布鲁克林工作，明天一早得赶到。”

“曼哈顿。”托尼说道。他迟疑了片刻，语调显得有些疏远。

史蒂夫突然意识到自己说的话听着很像 _ _我明天需要早早起床__ 这种借口。见鬼。

“所以你大概在琢磨托尼·斯塔克为什么会在那家酒吧。”托尼说道，打断了史蒂夫绞尽脑汁想要试图道歉的思路。

“……喝酒？”

“不，我是说 ** **那家**** 酒吧。”

“啊，”史蒂夫说道。他拨弄着座椅的表面，那材质比他的被子还要柔软，“是的，那——我觉得不像是你的风格。但是总被人认出来一定很烦恼，不是吗？我猜你只是想着在那里，任何认出你的人都会想， _ _不会吧，他不可能在这里，他为什么要来这种地方鉴于他完全可以去——去——__ 我不知道任何昂贵酒吧的名字。”

当他抬头看着托尼时，他又在用那种奇怪的眼神看史蒂夫，“干嘛？”

“我搞不懂你。”托尼承认，然后：“我可以带你去昂贵的酒吧，如果你想去的话。”

“呃，不用了，谢谢。如果我不想明早起来宿醉头痛的话今晚剩下时间最好只喝水。”

“你是做什么的？”

“我是一个漫画系列的画师。”

“是吗？我会知道吗？”

“ _ _漫威__ ？”

托尼的眼睛亮了起来，“你给 _ _漫威__ 工作？”

“是的， 你喜欢他们吗？”

“看情况了，你现在正在画什么？”

“现在吗？鹰眼系列的最后一本。”

“噢，老天。”托尼在座位上调整位置，他的膝盖挨着史蒂夫的，他穿着运动裤，“史蒂夫，你一定要告诉我发生了什么。”

“不行。”史蒂夫说道，“我合同里写着。”

托尼直视着他，“如果你告诉我发生了什么，我现在就给你一千美元。”

“还是不行。”

“那我现在就给你口交。”

史蒂夫呛出一个笑声，“明年漫画就出来了，你可以等到那时候。”

“我是认真地在考虑打给他们，提议付一大笔钱让他们修改合同，”托尼承认，“ _ _史蒂夫不能告诉任何人漫画里发生的事情。除了托尼·斯塔克__ 。”

“我不觉得他们会同意。”

“值得一试。”托尼说道。

史蒂夫的电话在他口袋里震动起来，他试图无视，但它又震了三次。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫说道，但托尼只是摆摆手。史蒂夫看到几条来自巴基和萨姆的短信时叹了口气。或者说，是一条萨姆的短信，几条巴基的短信。萨姆说 _ _算你走运我们也在场，不然没人会相信你的。注意安全，好吗。__

巴基的短信按顺序如下：

9点43晚：

****我的妈！！！我的妈啊！史蒂乎史蒂夫史蒂夫** **

9点44晚：

****也只有在纽约！活见鬼啊！我们应该经常去酒吧说名人的好话。我的妈呀史蒂夫** **

9点45晚：

****记得戴套或者确保他戴套，你不知道他都睡过谁** **

“我没问题。”托尼说道。

史蒂夫吓了一跳，关上了屏幕，“别偷看我手机。”

托尼朝他咧着嘴，“喔，你还真是纯正布鲁克林出产。真可爱。”他说道，史蒂夫皱起眉头，“反正我是安全的。”

“我也是。”

“总归是加分项。”托尼说道。他的膝盖抵着史蒂夫的，“如果你不相信我可以把表格给你看。关于我的健康状况。有专业人士的签名什么的。”

“我相信你。”史蒂夫说道，微微皱起眉头。

托尼放松下来，史蒂夫之前甚至没有意识到他的紧张。他琢磨有多少人会觉得托尼不怀好意以至于他对不设防感到惊讶。

 

—

 

史蒂夫踏出托尼的车时忍不住低语了一句“见鬼”他呼出一口气，手放在腰上。

“其实没有那么大。”托尼说道。

“这是座豪宅。”史蒂夫说道，“这是货真价实的豪宅。”

“嗯，是啊，但也没那么大，以豪宅的标准来说。”

“哦，豪宅的标准。不好意思，豪宅先生，我没有意识到和其他 _ _货真价实的豪宅__ 相比这房子没有那么大。”

托尼大笑起来。“我喝多了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“抱歉。”

“我觉得很可爱。”托尼重复。他回头喊道，“谢谢，哈普。”然后把一只手放在史蒂夫后腰上，引导他走上车道。

“这车道比我小时候住的房子还大，”史蒂夫说道，“我是说从长度来说。”

“不是从豪宅的标准来说？”

“这里的厕所比我的公寓还大，是不是？”

“很可能。”

“老天。”史蒂夫靠在托尼身上，因为他喝多了，托尼很温暖，而且因为他可以。“嗨，”他在进屋后说道，“你不是仅仅因为我说了你的好话才这么做的，对吧？”

托尼在脱连帽衫的时候停顿了一下。他的脸上有什么一闪而过，太快了史蒂夫没有看清，“也许是因素之一，”他说道，脱下了连帽衫露出一件穿旧的AC/DC体恤。他走上前来，直到把史蒂夫逼到墙边。

“但总体来说，你贴心，有趣，固执又性感得要命。”他说道，呼气喷在史蒂夫嘴唇上。他用自己的嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的，不完全是在接吻。

史蒂夫抓住他的手腕，然后松开了，“你的标准很奇怪。”

“我的标准没问题。”托尼说道，开始亲吻他。托尼的吻温暖而又湿润，托尼的手插进他的头发，滑到他肩上，胸口。

史蒂夫有好久没被这样吻过了，所以他让自己沉醉其中。但很快他的脑袋开始发晕，不是好的那种，他不得不停下，“我能喝点水吗？”

“嗯？”托尼的眼神有些迷离，但他迅速眨了眨眼睛重新聚焦，“当然，厨房在这边。”

他们穿过走廊，史蒂夫用手碰了碰托尼的手。在托尼没有搞清他的意图之后又尝试了几次。

“真的假的。”托尼说道。

史蒂夫看了他一眼，挑起眉毛，“干嘛？我喜欢牵手。”

“真奇怪。”托尼小声说道，但是让他们的手指交缠在一起。

“你才是标准奇怪的那个。”史蒂夫说道，捏了捏他的手。

片刻之后，托尼也捏了他的手。

 

— 

 

事实证明，托尼不止有饮水龙头，他还有一整个制冰机，能够做出各式各样的冰块。

“没人需要这个。”史蒂夫说道，把杯子放在“碎冰”底下。他按下按钮，用力有点过头，碎冰溅到了地板上，“该死。”

“没事。”托尼说道，把冰踢到了冰箱底下。

史蒂夫低头看了看，露出笑容，“你穿了鹰眼的鞋子？”

“什么？哦，是的。”托尼用一只脚点了点地面，“鹰眼鞋子。”

“这场景是我画的。”

“是吗？这是个好场景。”

史蒂夫几口喝干了水，在杯子空了之后深吸一口气。他用水冲了冲，把杯子放到柜台上。

“干嘛要冲？”

“什么？”

“你冲了杯子。”

“……是啊。”

“为啥。”

“因为喝完水就该这么做？”

托尼把手抱在胸前，“你冲洗之前杯子就被冲过了，因为你朝里面倒了水。”

“但那上面全是我的唇印。”

“那对于杯子来说肯定很糟糕。”托尼说道，凑过去亲吻咧着嘴笑的史蒂夫。

 

—

 

他们跌跌撞撞进了卧室，史蒂夫的衬衫丢在了厨房的某个角落，托尼挣扎着脱他的鹰眼鞋子，史蒂夫顺口问了这里有多少间房。

托尼仍然在接吻的间隙试图蹬掉鞋子，“完全不晓得。”他说道。

“你就没有——”史蒂夫停顿了一下去亲吻托尼的脖子，诱出一个满意的哼哼，“数过吗？当你进房间的时候？”

“还没去过所有的房间。”

史蒂夫停止了接吻，“你没有去过你房子里所有的房间？”

“豪宅。以及没有。”托尼含糊不清地说道，贴着史蒂夫的肩膀。当史蒂夫没有继续亲吻他的脖子时他抬起了头，“史蒂夫？”

 

—

 

数房间的活动本该进展得更加顺利，如果他们不是停下来在每个房间的不同平面上亲热的话，但史蒂夫更喜欢这种方式。这么一来有更多的亲吻，亲吻托尼绝对是他很久以来获得的最大乐趣。

再说，这些房间里有很多值得发现的东西，有些甚至连托尼之前都不知道存在。

比如游泳池。

 “你当然有个游泳池了。”史蒂夫说道，“你当然有个 _ _自己都不知道房子里存在的游泳池。__ ”

 “豪宅。”托尼纠正，他们互相咧着嘴。

史蒂夫说，“所以，我们要试试吗？”

托尼夸张地叹了口气，“一个湿漉漉，光溜溜的史蒂夫？老天，我不晓得啦。”

“谁说我要光着了？”

“我的豪宅，我定规矩。”

“是吗？那你呢？”

“我怎么？”

“我能得到一个湿漉漉，光溜溜的托尼吗？”

托尼的脸上第二次闪过微妙的神情，但他重新咧开嘴。这笑容让史蒂夫有些不安——看起来像是他今晚早些时候对史蒂夫露出的表情。

“当然。”托尼说到。他开始解运动裤的系绳，史蒂夫走上前来按住托尼的手。

“你如果不想就不必如此。”

“我想。”他抽出一只手抹了抹脸，“我只是，有一个，呃……”

史蒂夫等待着。

托尼清了清嗓子，眼睛盯着地面，“你听说了2008年发生在我身上的事儿？”

__哦，__ 史蒂夫想道。他是记得。那时候他仅仅是觉得托尼很火辣，而不是激励人心，在托尼回来开始大举革新之前。

他说道，“我记得。”声音平稳。

“是啊，呃，我身上有疤。还有别的东西。它们可能会让你不适。”

“试试我。”

托尼笑了一声。他犹豫地抬起手，注视着史蒂夫的脸，然后扯起自己的上衣扔到地上。

史蒂夫发出一个声音，他知道自己有，从喉咙后方发出的细小声音。他在其转变成其他声音之前止住了自己，“那是什么？”

“就当它是一个先进的心脏起搏器好了。”托尼带着生硬的笑容说道。

“一个长在你胸口的，蓝色，会发光的起搏器？”

“一个 _ _非__ 常先进的起搏器。独一无二。”托尼的笑容在史蒂夫抬手试图碰触时消失了，史蒂夫立刻收回了手。

“抱歉。”

“没关系。”又一个脆弱的笑容，“足够把你吓得掉头就跑了吗？”

他不仅是指起搏器，史蒂夫知道。还有那些伤疤，苍白，密密麻麻，显然有些年份了。它们分布在托尼的胸口，靠近起搏器的位置较为密集，较远处开始分散呈放射状。

“得再努把力才行。”史蒂夫说道，安静而又坚决。鉴于他知道对方不喜欢他碰触伤疤，他转而握住托尼的手，紧紧捏着。

这一次，托尼的笑声明显有些颤抖，“我说过你很奇怪，是吧？我说过这话？”

“你提到过。”

“很好，因为你就是。”托尼的视线越过史蒂夫，落在泳池上，“嗨，还有，别把我按到水下好吗？真的，拜托别。”

“我不会的。”

“好吧。”托尼说道。他深吸一口气，“所以，泳池！裸泳时间到了。把牛仔裤脱掉。你姓什么？”

“罗杰斯。”

“当然了。把牛仔裤脱掉，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫跳进去的时候，泳池的水十分温暖，非常舒适。泳池壁上点着灯，史蒂夫闭上眼睛游泳的时候能感觉到亮光。

他在托尼滑进水里时露出水面，踩着水。

“那个能进泳池吗？”史蒂夫问道。

托尼翻了个白眼，“作为制造者，你会觉得我能留这么一个设计缺陷我深感冒犯。”

“你做的？”史蒂夫游近了，把湿头发从眼睛前拨开。

“就好像我会同意把任何不是我造的东西塞到自己身体里一样。还有没错，这是你一直努力克制问出来的问题答案。”

“我什么都没说。”史蒂夫说道。他伸手抚过托尼的脸颊，鉴于托尼的脸还没有浸过水，他的手指留下几道水渍。他凑过去，把氯水的味道蹭到托尼的嘴唇上。

 

— 

 

他们最后在泳池里玩起了捉人游戏。和史蒂夫童年记忆中一样好玩，但很可能是因为眼下的同伴。

史蒂夫一度潜下去，在水下望着托尼。水下很模糊，氯水刺痛了他的眼睛，但史蒂夫无法把视线从水中的起搏器上移开。无论怎样努力，他也找不到可以与之相比的东西。

“这是作弊。”托尼在他浮出水面时说道。他的头发湿漉漉的唯一原因是因为史蒂夫之前用手梳理过。

“我有点累了。”史蒂夫说道，“咱们能停止捉人游戏，继续探索吗？”

“当然。”托尼说道，“我很确定咱们已经至少看了一半的房间。” 

“老天爷。”

“这是 _ _豪宅__ ，史蒂夫。”

当史蒂夫爬出泳池，走到自己裤子旁边时，他叹了口气，“我都不记得把衣服扔哪儿了。”

“厨房。”托尼提醒他。

“你有五百个厨房。”

“略微夸张。你在干嘛？”

史蒂夫停住了，一条腿插在裤腿里。这很困难，因为他还湿漉漉的，“穿上裤子？”

“为啥？”

“因为继续探索需要裤子，托尼。”

托尼靠在墙上，毫不在意自己光溜溜的，“谁说的？”

“探索者们。”

“我们可以自行风干。”托尼说道。史蒂夫朝他露出怀疑的神情，他补充，“除了我，没有人能看见你，史蒂夫。哦，还有贾维斯。”

“贾维斯是谁？”

“我的人工智能。”托尼谨慎地说道，“贾维斯，和史蒂夫打个招呼吧。”

史蒂夫过去穿衣服，在一个声音从天花板上传来时惊跳起来。

“您好，罗杰斯先生。”

“……人工智能怎么会知道我的名字？”

“你之前告诉我的时候他听到了。”

“他监视我们？”

“他监控整个房子。”托尼停顿了一下，“所以可以说是的，他能看到一切。怎么了？”他在史蒂夫睁大双眼时问道。

“我……我不确定自己是否愿意在房子——豪宅里到处走，让一个人工智能全程看着我。见鬼，他现在就能看到我们，是不是。他能看到我的老二。”

“他能。”

“操。”

“那是非常不错的老二。”

“多谢了。”史蒂夫说道，因为他有点卡在了歇斯底里大笑和找个地缝钻进去中间，但他母亲教育他要有教养，“好吧，好吧，我至少要把裤子穿上。”

托尼耸耸肩，“够公平。”

他注视着史蒂夫穿上短裤，牛仔裤，借机上下打量史蒂夫全身，“你是在脸红吗？”

“一个人工智能看到了我的裸体。”史蒂夫嘶声说道，把裤子使劲拽起来，这过程有些吃力，“他看到我……和你动手动脚。”

托尼站直了身子，“他看到了我们亲热，还有偶尔的毛手毛脚。他见过更糟的，他不会因此批判你的，是不是，J？”

“当然不会，先生们。”

托尼在贾维斯管他俩都叫先生时做了个鬼脸，但摆了摆手，“如果让你感觉好些，我让他关掉我们要进的房间里的监控，怎么样？”

“那……好些。”

托尼点点头，“J，你收到吗？”

“关闭监控。”贾维斯说道，然后默不作声。

史蒂夫看了看天花板，“他看不见我们了？”

“是的。”托尼说道，看上去有些紧张，虽然他掩饰得很好。如果不是他紧绷的肩膀和下巴，史蒂夫不会注意到。

“我们可以让他再打开。”史蒂夫缓慢地说道，“如果你想的话。我已经穿了牛仔裤，所以没关系。我相信你不会在网上乱发照片的。”

托尼发出短促的笑声，“不，没事，我明白。你不想要一个机器人管家监视你的老二。”

“谢谢，托尼。”史蒂夫用手抚过自己的湿头发，试图把它抖干。“所以，你造了个人工智能。”

“我是有。”

“哇哦。”

“别告诉其他人。”

“我不会的。”

“好的。”托尼说道，听上去像是 _ _我信任你__ ，“继续探索吗？我记得我在哪里有个保龄球道，但我从来没有找到过。”

 

— 

 

他们最后也没有找到保龄球道，但是他们找到了托尼的工作间，史蒂夫花了半个小时惊叹笨笨和你，还有托尼做的其他东西，虽然大部分他都不确定是干什么的。

直到凌晨三点，史蒂夫朝托尼望过去才注意到他没有再继续对自己的发明滔滔不绝是因为他睡着了，摊开在史蒂夫没有坐的那部分沙发上。

笨笨滑过来，爪子抓着一个球。史蒂夫接过来放在了沙发旁边的桌子上，在笨笨发出悲伤的声音时抚摸它。

“抱歉，伙计，”史蒂夫悄声说道，“今晚游戏时间结束了。”

他用你拿过来的毯子盖住托尼，把一个枕头塞到他脑袋底下。这些东西都在容易拿到的地方——托尼提到他有时候会睡在工作间里。

然后史蒂夫不得不上楼去给自己也找一张毯子，在找了几间房之后，他决定用一张巨大的沙滩毛巾代替，反正有他两个人那么长了。

他回到工作间时托尼还在睡觉。史蒂夫用毛巾盖住自己，把脑袋搁在托尼肩上。

 

— 

 

有电话在响。

史蒂夫伸手去自己的床头柜上摸，好让手机停止，在摸了个空时哼哼起来。

他逼迫自己睁开眼睛，然后惊慌失措地猛然坐起—— _ _这里究竟是什么鬼地方，我是在太空船上吗？为什么这里还有机器人老天__ ——然后他看到托尼站在他面前于是想了起来。 

“嗨，”托尼说道。他递过史蒂夫的手机，他穿着衣服，但不是昨晚的衣服。

“嗨，”史蒂夫回答，接过电话。是佩吉。

“你一个小时前就该上班了，你是又被逮捕了吗？”

“什么？我……”史蒂夫把手机从耳边拿到眼前检查时间，畏缩了一下，“见鬼，我真的很抱歉，我马上——就到。可能要一会儿，我不在布鲁克林。”

“嗯，那你在哪儿？”

“呃，”史蒂夫抬头看着托尼，“曼哈顿。”

“你到底为什么会在……”佩吉打住了，“哦，老天。别告诉我昨晚那些快照是真的。”

“快照？”

“萨姆和巴基发来的。”佩吉的声音听起来带上了笑，“醉醺醺，模模糊糊的快照，说你在酒吧里搭上了托尼·斯塔克。”

“也可能是的。”

“真的？”

佩吉发出一个他完全不知道她有能力发出的声音，“你——？和 _ _托尼·斯塔克__ ——哦我的天啊。感觉棒吗？当然棒了，那可是托尼·斯塔克。你得告诉我一切。”

“我们没有——做那事。”史蒂夫说道。在他面前，托尼的表情有些难以捉摸。

“那你们做了啥？”

“泳池捉人游戏？”

“……你磕高了吗，史蒂夫？”

“你什么时候见我磕过药。”史蒂夫说道，“听着，我尽快赶过来。”

“带上所有细节。”

“带上咖啡。”

“那还不够。”

“再见，佩吉。”史蒂夫说道。他挂断的时候她还在不断抗议，“嗨。”他再次对托尼说道。

托尼仍然站在那里，重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚。他没穿鞋子，他的袜子每个脚趾上都有一只小猫咪。史蒂夫想要拍几百张照片，然后随时随地欣赏它们。

“我找到了你的衣服。”托尼说道，“但它们眼下的状态不适合穿着上班，所以我给你准备了其他衣服。”

“呃，谢谢，但是我应该穿不了你的衣服。”

“什么？不，我给你订了新衣服。当然你可以留着旧的。”托尼递给史蒂夫一个袋子，史蒂夫之前路过这家店好几次，但从来没有进去过，因为里面的衣服比他的房租还贵。史蒂夫不确定自己想看里面的内容，他真心希望托尼有剪掉价格标签。

“外面有一辆车等着送你上班，只等你准备就绪。”托尼说到。他自从把手机递给史蒂夫之后就拒绝看他，“楼上有浴室，我订了早餐，很可能种类过多了，因为我不知道你喜欢什么——”

“托尼。”

托尼深吸一口气继续说下去，“我很抱歉我，呃，睡着了。那一定让你很失望——”

“我没有失望。”史蒂夫止住他，因为托尼看起来要滔滔不绝到氧气耗尽，他站起来用手捂住托尼的嘴，“我没有失望，”他重复道，“托尼，那是我这辈子最不失望的夜晚了。并不是因为豪宅啦，室内泳池啦，还有和名人接吻一类的。我喜欢去了解你。我喜欢你，而不仅仅是电视上那个我觉得很火辣的人。”

他话刚出口就感觉自己像个白痴。这绝对不是最佳的表达方式，但是他眼下有宿醉反应，有点冷，而且非常困惑。

托尼瞪着他，他对着史蒂夫的手心嘟囔了几句。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫放下了手，“什么？”

“还有激励人心。”托尼说道。他的手在裤兜里攥成拳头，史蒂夫能看到它们的形状，“在酒吧里，你说我激励人心。”

“你是的。”

托尼短促地点了点头，“我从来没有带任何人来过夜却没有和他们睡的。”

说实话，史蒂夫不太确定对此如何回应，“好吧，”他说道，有点不清楚还能说什么，“你想要——我们可以找时间再试试？如果你想的话？”

托尼眯起眼睛。他歪着头，看起来像一只可爱的澳洲鹦鹉，尤其当他刚睡醒的头发朝上支楞起来的时候。史蒂夫想要在墙上贴满他这样子的照片。

“像是约会？”

“像是约会。”

“唔，”托尼说道，“在这些约会中我们能上床吗？”

史蒂夫回答得过快差点呛住，“绝对的。”

“很好。”托尼说到，他犹豫了一下，“我是说，就算没有我也会同意的，如果没有性爱，还是同意。”

史蒂夫无法遏制自己的笑容。老天，他感觉自己又像个高中生了，“我可以给你我的号码？我们可以安排点什么？”

“是的，是的，很好。”托尼重复道，“我的手机——在某处，我不确定，我们昨晚去了好多房间，但大声说出来贾维斯会记下来的，直到我找到我的手机。或者直到贾维斯找到我的手机然后通知我。”

史蒂夫对着天花板报出自己的手机号。

“他并不住在天花板里，你要知道。”

“他的声音从天花板传出来，所以我就对着天花板说话。”史蒂夫说道，然后：“我该冲个澡。”

“没错。”托尼前后摇晃身子，“我绝对不应该加入你，因为这样一来你就更加迟到了。”

“是的，”史蒂夫表示赞同，被他的眼神盯得开始起鸡皮疙瘩。他清了清嗓子，“但我们可以快速亲热一下。”

“非常快。”托尼说道，把他拉入怀中。

 

—

 

他们在淋浴间里来了一发。史蒂夫绝不后悔。托尼在打发史蒂夫离开时给了他一部最新的高端斯塔克手机，作为给他老板的道歉礼物。

史蒂夫在通往办公室的电梯里收到了一则短信，来自未知号码，让他一整天都咧着嘴傻笑。

短信写着： _ _周二晚上八点怎么样？__


End file.
